Spike gets His Head Fixed
by Dru
Summary: Drusilla comes back to Sunnydale and fixes Spike. SPOILERS for season 6 up to about As You Were


Spike gets his head fixed  
  
This is set about mid season 6 before As You Were  
  
  
  
One of Sunnydales Cemeteries  
  
It was a normal night in Sunnydale. Buffy was out on patrol and Spike was folloing her trying to convince her that she was in love with him.  
  
Neither one of them noticed the dark form in the shadows watching them.  
  
  
  
The next night.  
  
Buffy grunted as a vampire punched her and knocked her down.  
  
"Buffy! Hey! You bloody wanker! Stay away from my slayer!" Spike yelled as he grabbed the vampire.  
  
Just as he was about to stake the vampire a voice commanded, "Stop!"  
  
Spike jerked around and blinked in shock. Drusilla was standing right there in front of him.  
  
"Hello Spike." Drusilla smiled at Spike.  
  
"Dru! What are you doing back in Sunnyhell?"  
  
" I came for you my sweet. I couldn't help you last time I was here. But I can now." Drusilla snapped her fingers and vampires were suddenly surrounding them.  
  
"I've been planning this for a year. Everyone always thought I couldn't concentrate for long enough to make good plans. And for the most part that's true. Hey you try to plan with the bloody stars never shutting up! But when I really, really want something. I can. And I want you." Drusilla was pacing while she talked and stopped when she was standing in front of Spike.  
  
"So you've what? Come to kill me and Spike will throw him self back into your arms? As if! Spike's completely nuts about me! Hell he tried to stake you over his sick, twisted lust for me! Not that I care or anything." Buffy looked annoyed and glared at Drusilla.  
  
"Kill you? Well yes you will die....But I won't be the one to kill you. Spike will once he's all better." Drusilla tilted her head. "You know I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. It's that stupid doctor's fault. When Spike tried to make him remove the chip he gave Spike brain damage. That's why he thinks he loves you." (a /n I got the idea for the doctor in Out Of My Mind giving Spike brain damage from a friend Crimson Fuchsia.)  
  
"Brain damage? What? And how'd you even know about that! No. Wait don't answer that. You're you. Of course you'd know," Spike muttered.  
  
"So how do you intend to fix this 'brain damage'?" Buffy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I've found a spell that will heal the damage and remove that nasty chip all at once."  
  
Drusilla clapped her hands and her minions grabbed Buffy and Spike.  
  
Drusilla gently stroked Spike's face then turned to Buffy and started to sway as she spoke, "Look at me, Deary. Be in my eyes. Be in me." She waved her fingers in front of Buffy's face then snapped them. "Sleep!"  
  
Buffy fell limp in the minions arms.  
  
Drusilla then turned back to Spike and smiled, "Soon everything will be right again. Soon you will kill her as you've killed the two slayers before her. Soon we'll leave this dreadful town and be together forever. But for now I know your head is not right. You're probly thinking of doing something silly like trying to help Buffy. So sleep till I can fix you."  
  
Drusilla then puts Spike under her thrall like she did to Buffy.  
  
  
  
Back at Dru's abandoned warehouse  
  
Spike woke up to find himself lying chained up in the center of a pentagram.  
  
Drusilla was reading a large spell book and muttering softly to her self.  
  
"Ok. It's time." Drusilla walked over to a table and picked up a bottle and sprinkled it over Spike as she chanted in something that sounded slightly like Latin.  
  
Walking in a circle a round him still chanting she grabbed a different bottle as she passed the table.  
  
Switching to English she said, "What was done now undo. Return him to the form that is true!" She poured the bottle over Spike as she said the last word.  
  
A bright flash of light blinded Spike for a moment then he felt like a mountain had been lifted off of him.  
  
"Spike? How do you feel?" Drusilla looked worried as she played with the chip that had teleported into her hand during the spell.  
  
"What? What just happened? Dru? Wha-," Spike froze as he remembered what just happened. "Is the chip gone?" He spotted it in her hand and grinned at Drusilla. "Are you going to let me up, Luv? Not that I don't love chain and all. But I feel like doing something else at the moment."  
  
She looked into his eyes to determine if it was a ruse to convince her to release him. If he loved her again.  
  
A grin appeared on her face as the stars told her Spike was whole again. She quickly unchained him.  
  
He grabbed her as soon as his hands were free and kissed her like he hadn't kissed her in years. Which was true. The love of his life was finely back.  
  
"I love you, Dru," Spike whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly to him.  
  
Drusilla shrieked happily. "You're back! It worked! I did it!"  
  
"That you did, Baby. Now where's Slutty? I have a few months...No wait. A few years to make up for."  
  
"She's over there by the the boxes."  
  
Spike stood up and walked over to the still sleeping Buffy.  
  
"Dru? Luv? Would you wake her up?" Spike didn't take his eyes off of The Slayer.  
  
Drusilla walked over, bent down and snapped her fingers in front of Buffy's face ordering, "Wake up!"  
  
Buffy's eyes snapped open and she saw Spike and Drusilla over her. "What?! What happened?!"  
  
"Well as one of you little Scoobies would say, Duh. Dru fixed me. I'm all better now. I'm the Vampire I once was."  
  
Buffy blinked. "You mean you really had brain damage? But how could brain damage make you think you loved me?!"  
  
Spike shrugged, "I don't know. But it did. Now that Dru fixed my head I'm feeling much better. Well except for being really, really, annoyed at having spent all this time sleeping with a short, annoying, abusive, bitch!" Spike reached down and snapped the rope off of Buffy.  
  
"Get up. We're going to finish this for once and for all. We're going to fight to the death. And this time your Mommy's not here to hit me over the head with an axe before I can kill you."  
  
Buffy jumped to her feet and punched Spike in the nose.  
  
Spike growled and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
They continued to fight, punching and kicking.  
  
Spike had learned from past fights with Buffy and was smart enough not to make any comments that would piss her off and spur her into winning.  
  
Buffy flew back hitting a pile of boxes when Spike kicked her in the chest.  
  
Spike grabbed her before she could get back up. "Gotcha. So Slayer. How does it feel to know you're going to die?"  
  
"Oh please! God, Spike! You can't kill me! You've been trying for, like, ever! And haven't been able to yet."  
  
"Well that was then. This is now. And you're a dead woman." With that Spike grabbed her, yanked her head to the side, vamped out, and started to drain her.  
  
Pulling back he grinned at Dru, blood dripping from his fangs. "Want some, Pet? For a cold bitch she's pretty tasty."  
  
Drusilla grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him, tasting Buffy's blood from his mouth. "Mmm. Nummy."  
  
Spike and Dru then both bite into Buffy and killed her together.  
  
Buffy's dead body hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Spike and Drusilla stepped over her. "Hey! Everyone! The Slayer is dead! Go out and finish off the rest of the town!" Drusilla called out to her minions as she and Spike walked out of the building.  
  
  
  
A Week Later: Spain  
  
Spike and Drusilla were laying on a beach kissing under the bright moonlight.  
  
Drusilla pulled back and smiled, "The moon's very happy. All is right with the world."  
  
"Yeah. nothing could be better."  
  
"Mmm...Spike I'm hungry."  
  
"Well lets go get something to eat, Pet."  
  
Spike stood up pulling Drusilla with him.  
  
They then walked off to find some nice nummy people to snack on.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
(a /n I got the idea for the doctor in Out Of My Mind giving Spike brain damage from a friend Crimson Fuchsia.) 


End file.
